Return to Pride Rock
''Return to Pride Rock ''is a story that take places between the events of Chris the Lion's Adventures of The Lion King. Plot Characters * Chris the Lion * Finn the Human * Jake the Dog * Mordecai * Rigby * Simba * Nala * Timon * Pumbaa * Rafiki * Scar * Shenzi * Banzai * Ed the hyena * Lengu the Leopard Scenes Returning back to The Pride Lands (They walk through the Savannah and run into Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed) Shenzi: Oh, it's you guys. Man, we were hoping you were a meal. Chris: Hiya. Banzai: Don't gimme any of that "hiya" stuff! Thanks to you clowns, we're back to scavenging scraps for a living. (Ed laughs) Shenzi: C'mon, it's not that bad. I enjoyed that week-dead elephant we had yesterday. Chris: Hey, how's Simba? (Shenzi laughs) Banzai: We gotta laugh every time we hear that dude's name Shenzi: Ooh. Say it again! Banzai: Simba! Shenzi (laughing): One more time! Banzai: Simba! (Shenzi laughs) Banzai: Simba! (All three laugh) Sora: That’s enough! Shenzi: Go on then, see for yourself. Simba is one wishy-washy king. (They walk away) Banzai: Yeah, I bet about now, even some of those high and mighty lionesses were wishin’ they’d gotten themselves a different king. Jake: Man, whaddya think coulda happened? Chris: Well, let’s go find Simba and see. (Chris, Finn,Jake,Mordecai and Rigby reach Pride Rock and see a large darkness. An image of Scar appears through the darkness) Finn: Scar!? (Chris runs to it, but it disappears) Chris: Huh? Rigby: A ghost? Moerdecai: We better tell Simba about this. Wonder if he’s up there… (They proceed up Pride Rock) Lioness: Have you come to see Simba? Chris: We saw Scar’s ghost! Lioness: An omen like that could only be foretelling the end of our pride. Yet… King Simba won’t do a thing. I guess just being the son of the great King Mufasa doesn’t necessarily mean he’s ready to rule the kingdom himself. Chris: Trust me, Simba will think of something. Lioness: The time for thinking is past. We need him to take action---as his father would have done. He ruled with courage and pride. I remember it like yesterday… The mighty Mufasa… Finn: Simba’ll do all that, too. You’ll see! Lioness: I’m not so sure. (The lioness leaves) Chris: Wait here. I want to talk to Simba. (Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter the King’s Den) Simba: You came back… Mordecai: Are you okay? Jake: You don’t look so good. Chris: Hey, Simba. Why don’t we team up and do something about that Scar ghost? Seems like everybody’s worried about it. So, now’s your big chance to show ‘em what you’re really made of! Simba (growling): That doesn’t concern you! (He calms down when he sees their worried faces) Simba: Sorry… Chris: It’s okay. Simba: I just wish I knew what my father would do. Finn: But he’s not here, Simba. It’s all up to you now. And that means the important thing is what you’re gonna do being the king. Not what your father woulda done. Simba: So you’re saying…it’s all up to me… Chris: See, there ya go! Timon & Pumbaa: Exactly! Timon: We know your dad was a great king, and all. But now it’s your turn. Remember what I taught ya. "You gotta put the past behind you." It’s time to go out there and show everybody things are gonna be just fine! Rigby: Yeah, you can do it! Timon: You gotta live for today! Pumbaa (swinging his head): And find your own path! Simba: Live for today… And find my own path… not my father’s… Finn: That’s it! Nala (walking up to him): I’m glad to hear you say that, Simba. Jake: Nala! Nala: Promise me you’ll help Simba any way you can. Timon: As long as Chris handles the dangerous parts! (Sora nods) Nala: I’m counting on you, Simba…and so is our baby. (Simba and the others stand defiantly) Timon: Great! Now we’re going to have to babysit! (They laugh) Simba: Let’s go see Rafiki first. I’m sure he’ll be able to tell us something about that ghost. A Talk with Rafiki (They walk to the Stone Hollow) Rafiki: Oh ho ho! The king---he is ready to be king? Simba: I think so. Chris: Can you tell us about Scar’s ghost? Rafiki: Oh, yes…the ghost. A being with no body. It is created when the evil heart of Scar meets the hesitating heart of Simba. Simba: Hesitating? Rafiki: Ohhhh… You thought you were not? Jake: That ghost sounds just like the creatures from Ooo Chris: Hmm, I don’t know. Rafiki: You’re right, you don’t. But you do know it is upsetting. And it is upsetting the hearts of everybody in the Pride Lands. You may not know what it is, but it still IS. This world, it is full of many such things. And these things, a king must face. It is the test that has been set for you, Simba. Simba: That’s all? Come on. You have to tell us more about the ghost… Rafiki: No, not today! But the hyenas in the elephant graveyard may know more. Does not matter, though. There is little the Simba of late can do. Mordecai: Dude, don’t say that! Not when he’s ready to try! Rafiki: In his head, perhaps…but what about his heart? Simba: Forget it, Sora. Let’s head for the elephant graveyard. At The Elephant Graveyard (They run across the Savannah and enter the Elephant Graveyard and see several fires and the hyenas) Finn: Whoa! Rigby: Hey you! Banzai: Aw, c’mon, can’t you guys just leave us alone? Simba: Do you three know anything about Scar’s ghost? Shenzi: Huh? Scar’s ghost? (Ed laughs) Banzai: Maaaybe. Chris: You DO know. Sasha: Ind ed they do Sharu: And that is something that none of your business (Jake laugh) (The hyenas and dholes run throughout the graveyard, just waiting to be caught) Banzai: Oh no… I guess you caught us ALL. Shenzi: What’re we gonna do? (Ed laughs) Simba: Tell me about Scar’s ghost! Sasha: Sorrrry. We don’t know nothin’. Sharu: Ooh, wait! It’s coming back to me! That’s the one who only hangs out around fraidy cats. Right, Sasha? Simba: Enough! (Jake laughs as Lengu and the ghost appears behind them) Chris: Lengu Lengu: That's right i'm helping him all right, now as we promised. Finn: what promise? Lengu: None of you're business. Jake: Simba! Do something! Scar: How does it feel to be king, hmm? Why, you must be a truly inspiring ruler by now. (Simba starts to back away) Scar: After all, you ARE the son of the great Mufasa. (Simba runs away) Rigby: Where are you going? Scar: Ah, Simba…running away as always. Chris: Simba! (The ghost vanishes. The three hyenas,dholes and lengu laugh and leave) Finn: Man, Rafiki was right. Jake: You mean, Simba’s still unsure? Rigby: Seems like. Do ya think there’s some way we can help? Chris: Hmm… We should start by talking to Simba some more. Let’s head back to the Pride Lands. Where's Simba (They return to Pride Rock) Nala: Where’s Simba? Chris: Well, uh… Rafiki: Oh ho ho! He ran away! I knew it would not be easy for him. To face his fears, he must go somewhere where the only thing to think of is what to do, not what others think of him. Finn: Why didn’t you just say so? Jake: But where’s Simba now? Timon: Hey, I know! He’s at the oasis. It’s our favorite hangout! Chris: Got it! Let’s check it out. Pumbaa: I’ll lead the way! Timon: Oh, no you won’t! Simba’ll smell you coming a mile away. And if he’s smart, he’ll run for the hills! Pumbaa: Oh…right. Simba Confronts Scar Again (They hurry to the Jungle. Simba is dreaming in the Oasis. He wakes up suddenly) Simba: Father… Scar: Hmm. It seems even your daddy’s abandoned you. How sad. (Simba whirls around and growls. Chris, Finn,Jake,Mordecai and Rigby walk in and see Simba with the ghost. Simba is backing away toward the cliff, the ghost pressing forward. A very familiar scene) Chris: Simba! (They run up and the ghost vanishes) Simba: It’s no use. I’ll never be the king my father was. Sora: But Simba… That’s not what you’re supposed to be. You can’t be Mufasa. You can only be you. Everybody believes in you as a king. They just want to see what you’ll do. And if anyone’s saying they liked your father better, it’s because you haven’t done much yet. That’s all. Simba: I know that. Rigby: Then stop moping and DO something! Simba: I can’t! Chris: …Fine. Finn: Let’s go, Sora. (Finn winks at Chris) Chris: Yeah. Why stick around if he’s not even gonna try? Everyone start to leave. Jake stays there) Finn: C’mon Jake! (Goofy slowly follows them. The ghost appears again. Sora, Donald, and Goofy hide behind a log) Chris (as the ghost): The hesitant king will one day lose all his friends. Finn (as the ghost): King Simba the doubtful… Rigby (as the ghost): Worried by a silly ol’ ghost… Jake (as the ghost): Ooh, Simba the do-nothing king… (Simba glares at the ghost) Simba: No! Mordecai (as the ghost): Try and stop me! (Simba leaps at Scar’s ghost and it vanishes. Sora, Donald, and Goofy run in) Chris: You did it! The ghost is gone! Jake: We knew you could do it! Finn: Hooray for Simba! Simba: You know, I’m really lucky to have friends who’ll stand by me…and help me see clearly. My father…wasn’t so fortunate. Sora: There you go again. Simba: I mean… Everyone here, and in the Pride Lands, wants me to succeed. Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Pumbaa, Timon, Rafiki…Nala. You all want what’s best for me. But my father always had Scar lurking behind his back, trying to cut him down. I’ve got to make the most of my blessings, and rebuild this kingdom. Chris: Are you gonna say it, or do it? Simba: Wait and see. Timon: Simba! (Timon runs in) Timon: Simba! Come quick! There’s a bazillion ghosts of Scar haunting the Pride Lands! Everybody but Nala high-tailed it out of there. And now she needs your help. (Simba starts to run back to Pride Rock) Timon: Our little Simba…all grown up and finding his place in the world… Simba: Nice try. You’re coming, too! (The rest of them join Simba and they run back to the Pride Lands.) Final Battle (Pumbaa is standing between Nala and Scar’s ghost in total fright) Chris: We’re here! Nala: Where’s Simba? (Chris,Finn,Jake,Mordecai, and Rigby turn around, bowing as Simba walks through them) Simba: I’ve come back, Nala. (The ghost walks toward Simba and stares at him) Simba: Get out! (The ghost disappears) Chris: Way to go, Simba! (Simba and Nala embrace, until dark energy clashes in the Savannah) Simba: Are you with me? Chris: Now and forever, Your Majesty! (all four bow. They run to the Savannah. The dark energy gathers and forms an unbelievably large crature and Lengu is the one in control of it. Chris and Simba defeat the large creature and it disappears with Lengu and his Dholes leaving and going inside the portal.) Lengu: I'll see you again, Chris. New Members ( Later, they meet on Pride Rock) Jake: Simba seems fine now. Rafiki: Ha! The king has returned! The Pride Lands will not forget King Simba’s courage. Or the courage of those who fought beside him. Simba: Do you think your quest will ever be over? Chris: I don’t know… But I think, as long as this key sword stays with me… I’ll have to keep fighting. Rafiki: Ahh… The struggle never ends. That is the great Circle of Life. Finn: Never ever? Rafiki: The secret to victory…is a strong heart. Chris:Well, you know we could need more members to the team and I was wondering if you guys might wanna come along with us.) (Nala turns to Simba and nots a yes at him.) Simba: We will be honored too. Rafiki: Then let us go then! (He laughs) Chris: great, but before we can go,these things there called portals, it allows go anywhere in the world anything you want. (the portal opens) Chris: Let's go into the unknown. (all of them jumps into the portal and off they go. Beneath the lion painting in the Stone Hollow, now there is three more, a lion cub, a human, a dog, a blue jay, a racoon,a lioness, a meerkat, a warthog, a mandrill, and a hornbill.) Gallery Category:Chris the Lion's Adventures Category:Written Stories